


Painting

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [30]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, KH3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 30 - "Is that blood?"





	Painting

"Is that blood?" Riku asked, a bit worried.

"It's just paint," Naminé said, sitting next to him on the bench. It had been a while since Kairi's adoptive father had accepted her into their house, and now she had a whole room for her art.

"Don't you have clothes to paint in?"

"I just didn't feel like changing before coming to see you," Naminé took Riku's hand. "What did you have in mind for us to do today, now that you and Kairi are finally back from your journey to find Sora?"

"I have a few ideas," Riku said smiling.


End file.
